LOTM: Defenders P3/Transcript
(Alex and Erin are seen together with Jack and Craig) Jack: So, some party huh guys? Erin: It's definitely nice to have all of our friends in one place like this. Alex: Yeah. It's just like all the times before Alkorin was beaten. Erin: Oh yeah. Back when all we had to worry about were crazy brainwashers, blood thirsty Targhuls, criminal organizations, robots plotting to destroy humanity, and a insane pervert who like to kill people. Jack: DOn't…. Bring him up again. Erin: Yeah I know sorry. Craig: But hey, we've all had some good times haven't we? Alex: Yeah we sure have. Craig: And hey, I got to take down a villain during it all! Jack: *Rubs Craig's head* Yeah you did little bro. I honestly didn't think you'd make it as a hero, but you proved me wrong. I'm proud of you. Craig: Heh heh! Erin: Speaking of that villain: That villain you took down seems to be your friend/enemy. Alex: And you're still wearing the bandana she gave you. Craig: What can I say? It feels nice to wear! Alex: I can tell. Erin: Just wait till the news about Alkorin's defeat reaches the rest of the Omniverse. Alex: I wonder if mom and dad ever told they're friends from that other Multi-Universe about Alkorin's return. Erin: Good question. It would have been cool to see them. Alex: Yeah. I don't even think we've seen them in awhile. I think last time we did, I was sixteen and you were only fifteen. Erin: Yeah I remember that. Jack: Oh you met them huh? Erin: Yeah. I remember me and Alex seeing Cloe, who was pretty much dad's FIRST real friend. Alex: Yeah. Her psychic powers were something else. Hmm... Say didn't she and me have a friendly sparing match? Erin: You mean the one you lost? Alex: Don't remind me. Jack: Wait he lost? Erin: Oh big time! Alex: Hey I was 16 and still training! Erin: The worse part is she wasn't even using her full power. She's got this super form she called "Inner Peace". Craig: Inner Peace? Alex: Yeah she describes it as being "at peace with the life of the universe". Jack: That's... Interesting. Erin: But yeah Alex lost pretty badly against Cloe. She was pretty impressed with his psychic potential and his strength. Alex: Heh. I bet I could take her on in a fight. Jack: i'd pay to see that. Erin: Hmm... I think I fought someone to. Alex: Who was it again? Erin: I don't remember. I think it was one of those Akechi siblings I think. I don't remember which though. Alex: Hmm... Oh I think it was either the ice brother or the lighting sister. Erin: Hmm..... Y-Yeah yeah it was one of them. I didn't fight the fire brother cause... He scared me. Jack: You were scared of some dude that shot fire? Alex: Dad didn't exactly paint him as a calm and collected person from all those stories he told. Category:LOTM: Defenders Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts